Tethered
by gloryandfame
Summary: Severus Snape is given a choice, but with no details, by some unexpected visitors.


**Dedicated to Articcat621 who helped me so much with this story!**

****I own nothing, I make no money from this. I do hope you enjoy this, I have been working on it for moths for my dear friend****

"I'm dead, aren't I?" Severus sighed as he turned and spotted Albus walking towards him. The old man smiled, as the bright light behind him began to dim.

"My dear boy, why would you ask that?" Albus reached out and placed his hand on Severus' shoulder.

"I'm talking to a man I know to be dead, especially because I killed him with my own hand." Severus replied despondently. Albus chuckled.

"It is true that I am no longer among the living, but I fail to see how that would prove that you are dead." Albus smirked.

"Oh good heavens." Severus sighed, eyeing the man up. "I see death has done little to change you." Albus chuckled again, squeezing Severus' shoulder before letting his hand fall to his side.

"There is time to discuss all of that; however the time is not at hand. No, there are others who need to have a word with you my boy, before all is laid before you. Come, follow me." Albus turned and began to walk back the way he had come, the light began to glow brighter once more and Severus followed.

They walked out into what appeared to be a softer version of the grounds at Hogwarts. Severus scowled.

"Fantastic. I die and go to Hogwarts, as if I didn't spend enough of my life there as it is. I've died and gone to hell."

"Oh Severus, that's quite enough and not the case at all." Albus replied as he motioned towards a stone bench. "Sit, sit…I will go and fetch the first of your visitors."

"Great." Severus sighed as he sat down. He sat for several minutes, glaring down at his hands, before a voice wafted to him.

"Severus?"

His head snapped up, eyes darting. He spotted her walked across the grass to him, smiling. He stood up quickly. She walked over to him and embraced him, every muscle stiffened in shock. She pulled back still smiling and shaking her head slowly.

"L-L-Lily?" He stammered his mouth suddenly dry.

"Yes, it's me." She replied urging him to sit. He obeyed, and she took the seat next to him. "Oh Severus so much time has passed."

"Lily, I'm so sorry…I'm so very sorry…" Severus hung his head. Lily reached over and patted him gently on his leg.

"No, no, Severus. You have nothing to apologize for; all has been forgiven for quite a long time." Her voice was soft and kind.

"But, it's my fault…"Severus began, Lily interrupted.

"I know everything, and I am telling you all is forgiven. Thank you for all you did for Harry." He looked up and met her eyes. "I know you Severus, I know you don't want thanked, but I am so grateful none the less."

"I did what I had to." Severus finally replied.

"No, you didn't have to. You did so much; sacrificed so much…I wish everything had turned out differently for all of us Severus." Lily sighed.

"Differently?" Severus asked, furrowing his brow.

"Yes, I may have died young but Severus I had a husband, a son…you sacrificed everything and in the end you faced death alone. That makes me sad, Severus. You and I may have not been on speaking terms, but I never wished you such…sorrow."

"Lily, you know why I never married." He replied standing up, and taking two steps away from her.

"I do know, Severus. The thing is, it's been almost twenty years, and I always thought you loved the idea of me rather than me." Lily stood up and walked over to him. "You loved me because I was your only friend, and I just happened to be a girl. Would you have loved me so much had I been a Luke instead of a Lily?" She smirked.

"I suppose not." Severus smiled.

"I will come back and speak to you again, but for now there are others who would like to see you." Lily motioned back towards the bench.

"Is this some sort of Christmas Carol moment? Should I expect to see the ghost of Christmas past?" Severus smirked.

"Just sit, and wait." Lily smiled, and walked away.

He sat there for a moment before a hand firmly took him by the shoulder and shook him a bit roughly. Severus jumped up and looked around. Standing before him were Remus, James, Sirius, Tonks, and Mad-Eye. Sirius and Tonks clamored for the bench. Severus stood silent, waiting for one of them to start yelling.

"Hello there, Sevvy-Pie." Tonk smirked, with one eyebrow arched. "Bit of a shock ain't it?"

"Yes." Severus swallowed hard.

"Relax, Severus, none of us are here to yell at you. As a matter of fact, once I got here I was a bit surprised to find out your true nature. I'm grateful for it, but I was surprised." Remus smiled and stuck his hand out; Severus shook it with a nod.

"Even I must admit you played your part remarkably well." Mad-Eye laughed. "Had me fooled that's for sure!"

"We need to apologize to you Severus; we really didn't know…anything." Sirius shook his head.

"We assumed quite a bit." Interjected James. "Point is we needed to say we were sorry for everything, and that extends back to when we were kids."

"I owe you...an apology as well." Severus inhaled deeply, "I'm sorry for telling him the prophecy that led to your death, and for how I treated your son."

"Harry IS a bit like me after all, I'm sure he deserved some of it." James smirked.

"That's all very nice…he's sorry, you're sorry we're all sorry." Mad-eye stated gruffly.

"Oh stop it Moody." Tonks stood up and laughed. "This is the reconciliation bit."

"Bit of what? I'm dead." Severus furrowed his brow.

"You aren't dead." Remus, sat down on the spot vacated by his wife. He looked up at Severus as he leaned forward onto his forearms.

"I must be, I'm having a conversation with people who are dead." Severus pinched the bridge of his nose. Sirius walked over and put his arm around Severus shoulder.

"You aren't dead mate, but you're right on the line." Sirius made a straight line out in front of them with his hand. "You're alive…but just barely."

"Don't worry though; you're in good hands on the floor of that dirty shack." James nodded.

"Minerva?" Severus furrowed his brow.

"No, the battle's over now…the light won out in the end, thanks in large to you." Med-Eye nodded towards Severus. "Someone came back to help you though, before it was all said and done."

"Not Harry…"Severus shook his head, as his mind worked.

"Don't worry about it just yet; Lily is going to talk to you about that. We all felt it would be best coming from her given your past and all." Remus stood up and put his hands in his pockets, "As friends."

"Ah." Severus raised his chin.

"Come on then you lot, time's running out and he needs to finish up here." Mad-Eye motioned for the group to go back the way they had come.

"It was good to see you Severus." James smiled, the others nodded and they walked off leaving him alone once more.

"Hello again." Lily said as she walked back over. "Have a nice visit?"

"Brief." Severus replied.

"I know, however you don't have much time so we have to make our visits quick and rather to the point I'm afraid." Lily sighed and put her arm through Severus' and began walking with him. "You must decide if you want to stay or go back."

"How can I decide? It couldn't possibly be up to me." Severus furrowed his brow.

"Right now it is. Not everyone gets a choice in the matter, Severus. You get a choice now because your body is hanging on. However, if you stay your body will release its grip on life." Lily spoke softly.

"I have nothing to return to." Severus replied simply.

"That is not true, I know you think you have nothing, but you could have everything." Lily smiled. "I know you want to stay, because of me, but I beg you to listen to what I have to say."

"You needn't beg, of course I'll listen." Severus shook his head.

"As you no doubt have realized, we here have access to all things known. There is someone who looks at you and feels for you the same way you felt for me, the same way you looked at me."

"Surely you jest, I was cantankerous at best." Severus rolled his eyes.

"I am not joking." Lily stopped walking and looked at him. "There is someone for you, if you allow it to happen. She will make you happy, and in the end that's all I want for you. It's the least you deserve."

"Are you planning on telling me who it is?" Severus asked.

"That I cannot tell you, you must simply trust me." Lily smiled. Severus sighed.

"Lily, I'm tired."

"I know." She put her hand on his cheek. "I know you're tired Severus. The war is over now; the dark lord is gone…forever. You will never have to spy again, never put your life on the line again. You can have a normal life. You are being given a chance, a miracle really."

"I don't know." Severus shook his head.

"I can't make the decision for you, but I would be pleased if you went back and lived a happy life. Live a good long life, in love…live the life I couldn't."

"You're asking too much of me." Severus hung his head. Lily put a finger beneath his chin and raised his face to meet hers once more.

"Perhaps, I don't ask enough." Lily raised her eyebrows.

"You won't tell me who it is, how on earth am I to know then?" He asked looking away from her.

"All I can tell you is that you must see what you refuse to acknowledge. Once you do that, you will know." Lily gave him a sad smile. "Albus will return to escort you back."

"I haven't made my choice." Severus looked around, expecting Albus to come out of nowhere.

"You haven't?" Lily asked smirking. "Then what is your decision?"

"I guess I can go back, for you." Severus sighed.

"No." Lily shook her head.

"What do you mean no?" Severus asked confusion washed over his face.

"You must make the decision for you, not for me." Lily took his hand in hers. "If you go back you must leave me here, and that includes everything. It won't be fair to her if you still hold anything for me beyond fondness for our friendship."

"We're friends again?" Severus asked softly.

"Always." Lily smiled.

"Then I will go back." Severus nodded slowly. "Is there any way you can send me some sort of sign when I find her?"

"I'll try." Lily replied her eyes shifted to a place over his shoulder. He turned to see Albus walking back towards them. Severus turned back to Lily. "It's time for you to go back. I'll see you again, Severus, don't worry. We'll all be here waiting for everyone who is still behind." Severus nodded slowly, and Lily hugged him. "Remember to be kind, you no longer have to be so harsh, ok?"

"I'll try my best." Severus replied, as she let him go.

"Come now my boy, it's time to go." Albus smiled kindly.

"Good-bye, Severus." Lily smiled once more before turning and walking away.

"Albus, how long have I been here?" Severus asked as Albus led him back to the room he found him in.

"In our time, merely a few minutes." Albus nodded. "In your time, nearly a month."

"A month?" Severus cried his jaw slack.

"Time for us passes quickly, when you have forever stretched in front of you it's no longer a concern." Albus smiled.

"Where is my body?" Severus asked.

"You are at St. Mungo's, my boy." Albus put his arm around Severus' shoulder. "I'm pleased with your choice to return, and I daresay you will live a happy life once the shock of it all wears off."

"What do you mean 'the shock of it all'?" Severus narrowed his eyes.

"Your future wife, of course." Albus smiled knowingly.

"You know who it is?" Severus stopped walking.

"Oh yes, of course." Albus nodded. "Alas, I cannot tell you."

"A hint then? Lily told me nothing. How am I to know who it is? Where to look?" Severus asked as Albus released his grip on him and walked backwards a few steps, away from him.

"I cannot." Albus shook his head, "You will know." The light began to burn bright.

"Albus?" Severus raised his hand to shield his eyes.

"Good-bye, son! You have been a good friend!" Albus called out as the light over took him. The light rushed forward and engulfed him.

* * *

Slowly, he opened his eyes. He could feel a bed beneath him, and pain, his whole body was wracked with it. He moaned, and then a voice came. At first it seemed muffled, his vision blurred. He blinked several times, and the voice became clear.

"He's awake! Merlin! He's awake! Quick! Quick fetch the healer!" Suddenly a frantic face came into view, followed by another. It was Granger and Potter. He could only assume Weasley had been the one they were speaking to.

"Sir, try not to move." Granger was speaking. His eyes jumped to her face.

"Pain." Severus managed the small word, with a lot of difficulty. She scrunched her face, her brow knitted.

"I know, sir, please try not to talk the healer will be here any moment." She moved a lock of hair from his forehead.

"I'm going to send a message to Professor McGonagall, she'll want to know." Potter was speaking.

"It's ok, you're ok." Granger was attempting to reassure and calm him. "You've been…asleep…for quite a while, gave all of us quite a scare." She smiled. Severus closed his eyes. A moment later he was alone with the healer, who was shoveling potions down his throat. He grimaced, not wanting to trust a stranger to administer any potion to him without him thoroughly examining them, however his will was weak and his desire to be rid of the pain was great.

When the healer took his leave, Severus was now sitting up leaning back against his pillows and feeling marginally better. No sooner had the door closed before it was thrust back open allowing Minerva, Granger, Potter and several Weasley's to pour into his small room.

"Welcome back Severus!" Minerva smiled as she walked up beside his bed. He said nothing in reply, merely choosing to listen. "We didn't know if you were going to make it."

"It was a bit dodgy there for a while." Harry interjected. "You've been out if it for a month."

"We won, sir." Weasley poked his bright orange head out from behind his father.

"Good." Severus replied, his voice was low.

"Several things have happened since that night, and we've been anxiously awaiting your improvement so we could tell you." Arthur smiled widely as his eyes flicked to Minerva.

"Off to Azkaban am I?" Severus asked, taking a deep breath and dropping his head back on his pillow. The pain was better, but his body was exhausted.

"No, sir!" Hermione bounded to his side. He opened his eyes and jerked his head up as the witch grabbed his hand. "The ministry finished their inquiry concerning you."

"Guilty, I presume." He narrowed his eyes, yet didn't have the strength to pull free of her grasp.

"The contrary sir, you were awarded several medals including the Order of Merlin first class. They awarded you for your work in the order, and as a spy and for your protection of the students at Hogwarts." Hermione smiled. "The board of governors met and decided that they would very much like to keep you on as Headmaster should you still want the job after you recover."

"I have temporarily taken the position, until you return Severus." Minerva smiled kindly down at him. "I must apologize to you. I had no idea…about any of it. I should have trusted you."

"That goes for all of us I think." Harry mumbled as he looked down at his trainers.

"Not really, mate, not all of us. 'Mione never…she trusted him." Ron nodded towards the girl still standing by his bed.

"That's true." Harry shrugged. "Even when we were first years, she always had a rather annoying habit of defending you."

"Professor Dumbledore trusted him that was more than enough reason for me to." Hermione pressed her lips together in annoyance. "Not to mention you two have a bad habit of blaming him for everything, and a disrespectful habit of referring to him by his surname."

"Yeah, that used to make you really mad." Harry smirked. Hermione turned to look back at Severus, and he noticed her slight eye roll.

"That is all beside the point; the point is all you have to do is focus on getting you well." She smiled kindly. "Would you like to rest now?"

"Yes." Severus replied simply, eyeing everyone in the room. She nodded, as she adjusted his blanket for him. Hermione turned and began to make shoo-ing motions to the others.

"Everyone out, he needs his rest, go on. There will be plenty of time to visit later." She reached down and grabbed a rather large bag and swung it over her shoulder.

"Minerva a moment, please." Severus scratched out. Minerva stopped and returned to his side. He noticed Hermione stopping at the door; she turned and smiled before leaving. "Minerva?"

"What is it my boy?" She leaned toward him slightly.

"Who has been here?" He asked slowly.

"Oh, Mr. Potter and Ms. Granger have been here every day. Ms. Granger took it upon herself to make sure you were getting more than adequate care. She hasn't left your side for more than an hour at a time, and she wouldn't leave unless Mr. Potter was here in her stead." Minerva folded her hands in front of her.

"How very Gryffindor of her." Severus sighed.

"Not at all, Severus. Those three saw your attack. She saved your life, my boy. She always thought the best of you, despite your tendency to be cruel." Minerva sighed. "It's her nature, to care. You won't be…harsh on her?" Lily's words ran through his head.

"No, I will not." He replied simply.

"Good. She and I have made arrangements for you once you are able to leave here. You will still need to be assisted, until you reach your full recovery that is. I know you prefer to be solitary, but in this case I must insist." Minerva pinched her face in anticipation.

"I will not fight, Minerva. I find that I haven't much fight left in me at the moment." He replied closing his eyes once more. He drifted off to sleep and Minerva quietly left the room.

He woke sometime later, his room was dark. Pain shot through him as he attempted to sit up. With a great effort he managed a rather small movement upward, dizziness swirling his vision momentarily. He found his room was not entirely dark, a small lamp sat on a table by his window. Near the lamp he saw a cot, and on the cot lay a body. Blinking to adjust to the light he narrowed his eyes to get a better look at the person.

It was Hermione. She was in pajamas, lounged back against her pillow, a book lay open and across her abdomen. Her hair was pulled back, and the light from the lamp played softly across her features. She was wearing an obnoxious shade of pink cotton pants and a matching tank top. He could see random scars, cut in silver across her skin. He frowned, as he made out the word _mudblood _carved into her forearm.

"Granger?" He whispered, attempting not to scare her. "Granger?"

Her eyes flew open, and she sat up a look of momentary confusion crossed her face, her eyes heavy with sleep. The book fell from her abdomen and landed with a thud on the floor. A realization showed as her eyes landed on him, and she jumped up.

"Are you alright? Do you need the healer?" She asked as she looked him over. The franticness in her voice caused him to pause.

"I am fine, Miss Granger. No I do not need the healer. I require…use of the…facilities." His embarrassment was obvious.

"Oh, that's all." Hermione breathed a sigh of relief. "Do you feel strong enough to walk?"

"Perhaps with assistance." Severus replied.

"Let's get you up then." She pulled his blanket from him, exposing his bare legs. He grimaced at the thought of wearing a hospital gown in front of a student. He looked at her face through the corners of his eyes, in an attempt to be discreet in his observations. She didn't appear to be giving it any thought at all. "I've…been helping, and watching the healers and such. Now, there is an easy way to do this, so we don't hurt you. You've been immobile for so long, that we don't want you to fall. Ok?"

"Yes." Severus replied through clenched teeth, he had to get to the lavatory soon.

"Ok, I'm going to reach around you and you must put your arms around me as if you are embracing me." Her face was kind.

"Fine." He replied. She reached her left arm under his shoulder blades, and slowly wrapped his arms around her. Her right hand slid behind his knees. She was gentle. In one swift fluid movement, he was seated at the side of his bed, his feet on the floor. She went to move, a stray hair tickled his nose. "Get your bearings, and I'll help you walk to the loo."

"I think I can manage, Miss Granger." Severus replied, a faint blush burned his cheeks.

"Oh, let's see then." She raised her eyebrow, and crossed her arms. He slowly attempted to stand. For a brief shining moment, he stood, before his knees went wobbly and he began to collapse. He braced himself, prepared to hit the cold unforgiving hospital floor. To his surprise he collapsed onto something warm and soft. Opening his eyes, and realized Hermione was underneath him, hugging him and keeping him upright. "I have you sir."

"I apologize…necessity forces me to use you." He replied breathless into her ear.

"Nonsense, don't apologize. Come, let's get you where you need to be." She replied into his shoulder. He could feel her face pressed into him, her breath easily permeated the thin hospital garment. She began to move slowly and he with her. "I wish I could have used my wand, it would have made it easier for you. But they are afraid using it on you may make your injury worse."

"Indeed." He replied as the crossed through the small doorway and into the loo. He reached out and took hold of the sink. "I can manage from here."

"I'll be just outside the door should you need me, sir." She looked at the floor as she closed the door for him. He made quick use of the facility, before stopping to look at himself in the mirror. His face showed his weariness, his features were pale and drawn. He looked like something out of a muggle fairy story used to frighten small children into behaving. A smirk played across his lips.

Severus opened the door slowly, not relinquishing his grip on the sink.

"I am through here." He stated as she turned and smiled at him. She reached her arms out to him, and pulled him to her.

"Would you like to go back to bed or would you like to sit in a chair for a bit?" She asked, her face back to the spot it had been moments ago.

"The bed, if you will." He replied. They made it over, and she helped him to lie down, much the same swift move as before only in reverse. Pulling the blankets back up and around him, she paused.

"Would you like anything else?" He found no irritation in her voice for him having waked her up asking to use the loo like a child.

"Water, please." Severus replied as he watched her pour him a glass from a pitcher beside his bed. She handed it to him and he sipped it. "Thank you."

"Oh, it's no trouble at all." She smiled, but he noticed it wasn't her normal arrogant smile, or even a pity smile. Severus sighed slightly; he couldn't make heads or tails out of her behavior. He handed the glass back to her and she sat it down.

"Go on back to bed, I apologize for waking you." He closed his eyes and laid his head back against the cool pillows.

"Don't hesitate to wake me if you need anything." She replied as she made her way back over to her cot. He opened his eyes slightly as he watched her lay back down. She lay on her stomach, head turned towards him, arms under her pillow. She fell asleep almost instantly, her mouth open slightly. She was exhausted. He followed soon after.

* * *

"You were injured quite extensively; however Miss Granger's quick work aided you immensely. The poison has worked its way out, and you have been healing nicely for a week. Magically speaking there is no need for you to stay here, however you are not physically strong enough to care for yourself at the moment. That is where our concern lies at the moment." The healer crossed his arms and leaned against the opposing wall, watching Severus.

"I'll care for him." Hermione stood up from the chair she was seated in, reading.

"Hogwarts is being repaired; you can't go back there yet." Harry interjected.

"I have a home, Harry." Hermione put her hands on her hips. "I have my parents' home; I made sure they didn't sell it. They were going to need a place to come back to after…" She stopped speaking abruptly. "That is if you don't mind, sir. I know it's a muggle home, but it is comfortable."

"That will be fine, Miss Granger." Severus gave a short nod.

"Then it's settled. Let me get your paperwork in order, and we'll see about getting you out of here." The healer turned and left the room.

"Can we talk?" Ron asked scrunching his face as he glanced at Severus. "Outside?"

"Ron!" Hermione exclaimed, pointing her outstretched hand at Severus.

"I'll be fine Miss Granger, I assure you." Severus huffed. He detested being treated like a child.

"Fine, let's talk." Hermione rolled her eyes and followed Harry and Ron outside. She closed the door behind them, only leaving it open slightly so she could still hear him if he called.

"'Mione…do you think this is really a good idea?" Ron asked attempting to be quiet.

"What on earth do you mean?" Hermione replied. Severus smirked; he could still hear their conversation.

"I know he's a hero and all, but I mean…he's STILL Professor Snape. He isn't exactly known for his…kindness." Ron replied.

"Does he have any family?" Harry asked.

"No." Hermione replied. "I don't care if he wants to embody Mother Theresa or the devil himself, he needs me. I refuse to turn my back on him now, when he needs someone. He took care of all of us, and never asked for thanks. As a matter of fact, Harry and Ronald, if I am not mistaken all he received was shite from the both of you for years. Don't you try to stop me from helping him either. I love the both of you like brothers, but…I have to do this. I must."

"We aren't going to stop you Hermione." Harry sighed. "We just wanted to ask you, is all."

"Well you did, and you have my final word on the matter. I don't want to talk about this again. As long as he needs me, I am going to help him. Got it?"

"Yes." Harry replied.

"Yeah, we got it 'Mione." Ron replied, his voice full of defeat. The door swung open and all the frustration he had heard in her voice was gone, and she was calm.

"I'm going to pack up. I brought you something to wear, your clothes were ruined after…anyway I thought you would appreciate not having to wear your hospital gown outside." Harry and Ron exchanged looks as she pulled a bag out of nowhere. She walked over to Severus and handed him the bag.

"Thank you, Miss Granger." He replied in a low voice as he took the bag from her hand.

"Well, don't thank me quite yet. They're muggle clothes and pajamas at that. The healer doesn't want you to have any fabric against you that could reopen your wounds. I did find black though, so there's that." She lowered her gaze and shrugged.

"There is that." He replied looking into the bag. She leaned towards him.

"Do you need me to help you?" She whispered. His eyes shot beyond her to the boys by the door, they were busy speaking to one another in hushed voices, their backs to them.

"I may." He replied. "But not with them present."

"I'll get rid of them for you." She smiled and patted his hand and turned to address Ron and Harry.

"Will you two do me a favor?" Hermione asked, the boys abruptly stopped their conversation and turned their attention to her.

"Of course, just tell us what you need us to do." Harry nodded. She produced two sheets of parchment for her pocket. She handed one to Harry and one to Ron.

"I need for you to get everything on these lists for me. Bring them to my house when you are finished." Hermione waited as they read over the lists.

"Blimey, 'Mione, this is gonna take forever to find." Ron cried.

"Do you not want to help me?" Hermione snapped.

"No, no, that's not what he meant." Harry spoke up. "We're happy to help 'Mione, we'll see you later then. Good-bye, Professor."

"Potter." Severus nodded, as he watched Hermione follow them to the door and she shut it behind them. "If I didn't know better, I'd say you were prepared to get rid of them."

"I was." She shrugged.

"I see." He replied. "I think I could manage most of this on my own, Miss Granger."

"Ok, well, I can step outside if you want." She pointed to the door with her thumb.

"Don't be silly. I was comatose for a month; I assume you have seen more of my body than I have." He replied sitting up slowly on the side of his bed. He glanced up and saw her face redden. He was embarrassing her. "I didn't mean it to humiliate you, Miss Granger. I was merely stating a fact. I am more than grateful for all you have done for me while I was…ill, and for everything since."

She smiled at him, her eyes were bright.

"You're welcome, sir." She walked over to him, and began pulling the garments from the bag. She handed him something, her attention still on the items in the bad. Looking down, he took what she offered and noticed she was handing him knickers. He glanced at her sideways, and saw she was deliberately not looking at him, an attempt to save his pride. He was grateful as he slipped them on, and wearily sat back down. They weren't too bad; they appeared to be muggle shorts.

"These muggle knickers are quite nice; I will have to purchase more." He stated simply. Hermione stood up and laughed.

"All this time, it was uncomfortable knickers that made you such a git, huh?" She was laughing harder. "If only I had known I would have sent you a basket full!"

"Yes, I can see the poor owl now, dropping it at the head table." He replied as he watched her shake out a pair of black cotton pants. He felt an odd ache in his chest as he watched her.

"I can imagine the creative hexes you would have thrown my way!" She shook her head, her eyes still sparkling with merriment. She stooped down and helped him put his pants on, standing up he wavered and she took hold of him. Her hands grabbing at his now exposed back. His heart pounded as she took hold of him. Seriousness replaced her amusement. "Careful, sir." He managed to pull his pants on before sitting back down. She handed him his shirt. With a great effort, and some pain shooting through his shoulder blades and arms he managed to get it on.

"I will say, this attire is much easier on the skin than those hideous gowns." Severus stated as he ran the palm of his hand over his chest.

"That was the general idea, sir." She replied. Walking over to her own bag she began to pack her things, carefully. He watched her and realized a year on the run had transformed her. She was no longer the impertinent bushy haired know-it-all who had sat in his class eagerly waving her hand to answer every question. He sighed; the ache in his chest grew. She had grown up too fast. He suddenly felt very old.

"Good news, headmaster!" the healer cried as he burst into the room. "I have all your papers in order, and you are clear to go home!"

"Thank you." Hermione smiled kindly as she took the papers from his hand, and returned to her bag, she placed them inside. Severus watched her for a moment before turning his attention back to the healer. The healer was watching Hermione, and his eyes were directed lower than they should be. Severus followed the healers' line of sight and noticed he was looking at her backside. His eyebrows shot up and looked back at the healer. How old was this man? How dare he eye up someone so young.

He did the math in his head, she was a year older than her counterparts, they had been on the run for more than a year…her birthday…he seemed to recall it being in September according Albus. That would make her…nineteen. She would be twenty the following year. He looked back at the healer who appeared to be in his mid-twenties…perhaps a little older. She may be old enough for a grown man to ogle, but it didn't feel right.

"Miss Granger?" Severus asked, the sound of his voice seemed to snap the healer out of his stare.

"Yes, sir?" She asked as she turned still holding her pillow.

"Are you about ready?" He looked back at the healer.

"Yes, just give me a few more minutes." Hermione nodded and began to pack a bit faster.

"Miss. Granger…"The healer took a step closer to her, Severus narrowed his eyes. "I would like it very much if you would please leave your address with the mediwitch at the front desk. I need to know where he is so I may check on him and contact you as needed." Hermione's eyebrows rose.

"Very well." She turned her attention back to packing. The side of Severus' mouth twitched. She showed him.

"Right. Please follow the directions on the papers and contact me should anything worsen or any new symptoms present themselves. I will send an owl in about a week to make a follow up appointment with you." The healer bounced on the balls of his feet for a moment. When Severus didn't reply the healer walked out of the room. Hermione sighed audibly.

"He is SUCH a bloody tosser." She turned and looked at Severus. "I know he was looking at my backside, and thank you for getting him away from me." Severus gave a slight nod. "I have been here with you since day one, and that insufferable man has not left me alone since. I don't know how many times I have to tell him no, before it sinks in his thick skull."

"If he refuses to leave you be, hex him." Severus stated simply. Hermione smirked and shook her head, and refocused on packing.

* * *

Hermione was grateful that Minerva was able to place her parents' fireplace into the floo network. Severus walked into her sitting room, arm across her shoulder leaning on her heavily as they walked. There was a bed at the other end of the room. She was guiding him over to it.

"Minerva." Hermione said simply.

"What?" Severus asked as he sat down.

"In case you were wondering who prepared the bed and all. Minerva agreed to do it since I was with you." Hermione sat her bag down with a thud.

"You're on a first name basis with Minerva are you?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Of course, I'm not a student anymore." Hermione shrugged as she stretched her back, no doubt tight from having to practically carry him.

"Yet you still refer to me as Professor and sir?" He asked. Her eyes snapped up to him, her curiosity peaked.

"You haven't given me permission to refer to as anything else." She replied finally.

"Ah, but you didn't need permission to call me a git, now did you?" He smiled, and watched her blush.

"I'm sorry.' She replied looking at her hands.

"No, it's fine Miss Granger." He waved his hand. "I believe after the month you have endured you above anyone else, have earned the right to call me Severus.'

"Really?" Hermione's brow knitted, as if she was unsure of what he was saying.

"Yes." He nodded and eased himself back onto the bed to lie down. The damn ache swelled inside him again as he watched her smile.

"Well, Severus, if that's the case please stop calling me Miss Granger it makes me feel as if I'm a first year when you say it." She turned and picked up her bag.

"Very well, Hermione." He replied as he closed his eyes. He smiled as she left the room. He liked the way she said his name.

"Bloody hell 'Mione what do you need all this stuff for?" Ron asked as he handed over a large sack. Harry was holding two more.

"We need to eat and such." She laughed.

"Where is he?" Harry asked as he cast a glance towards one of the doors in the kitchen.

"He is asleep." Hermione replied as she sat the sack on the table and began to unpack.

"Oh, we ran into a few of the professors." Ron pulled a chair out and sat down.

"Professor Trelawney and Sinistra were beside themselves asking about Snape." Harry smirked and gave Ron a look.

"Professor Snape." Hermione corrected, and both boys rolled their eyes at her.

"He's a hero now; all the ladies are crooning after him." Ron shrugged. "It's bloody disgusting, but it's happening." Harry nodded in agreement.

"You should have seen the way they were talking about him." Harry scrunched his face, and Ron began making gagging movements as if he were ready to vomit. Hermione laughed.

"I'm sure he'll be overjoyed to hear it."

"Oh then you may want to add that Professor Vector sends her deepest and most heartfelt wish for him to make a speedy recovery and to make haste to return to Hogwarts." Ron wiggled his eyebrows. This time Harry made the gagging movements. Hermione shook her head and continued with her task.

"Honestly, you two are almost twenty. When will you grow up?"

"NEVER!" Cried Ron.

"I second that!" Harry nodded.

"What will I do with the two of you? You're both on your way to each of you becoming a man-child." Hermione crossed her arms.

"Right, but you always knew that would end up happening in the end." Harry smirked.

"Merlin help Ginevra Weasley." Hermione shook her head slowly, her smile wide.

"It's been fun and all, but Ron and I have a date with an enormous dinner cooked by Molly." Harry stood up and slapped his stomach twice with both hands.

"Give them my love." Hermione walked over to her two best friends and hugged them both. "Thank you for helping with the shopping. You will come back to visit, won't you?"

"Of course." Harry nodded.

"We wouldn't leave you alone with _Professor _Snape, would we?" Ron asked, making sure she heard him use his proper title.

"He's nice." Hermione smiled, Harry and Ron exchanged a look.

Hermione sat a tray across his lap, and placed his lunch there. She made him some sort of chicken soup. He eyed it up, not sure if he wanted to eat it. She noticed of course.

"It's regular chicken noodle soup." She sighed. "It is homemade; I didn't get it out of can."

"I wasn't aware you were able to cook." He looked at her, and saw a smile playing at her mouth.

"Well, if you don't care for MY cooking, we can always call your fan club. I'm sure Professor Trelawney or Sinistra or Vector would be more than happy to cook you whatever your heart desires, as well as allow you to eat it from their bodies." Hermione's right eyebrow twitched. He had taken a spoonful into his mouth as she was talking, and began choking as the liquid suddenly attempted to penetrate his lungs at her sudden statement.

"Wh-what?" He cried as he hacked. Hermione rolled her head, her eyes closed.

"I guess you have a fan club." She repeated rubbing her temples.

"That is the most absurd and disgusting thing…" Severus couldn't get the accurate words out to describe how he was feeling.

"Yes, but it is the truth." Hermione sighed as she dropped into the high back chair near him.

"None of them ever showed any interest in me before." Severus stated matter of factly. "I also have zero interest in them."

"Good to know." Hermione was rubbing her forehead this time.

"What's the matter?" Severus asked, suddenly concerned.

"I have a headache and my back hurts." Hermione replied, dropping her hand onto her lap and closing her eyes she leaned back into the chair. "Will you be alright if I go and take a shower?"

"Of course." Severus stated simply, attempting to look more interested in is lunch than her complaints. He did feel bad, she hadn't been sleeping well and he had been using her as a human crutch. She got up slowly and walked from the room.

He heard water running a few minutes later.

He continued to eat, thinking over what she had said to him about the female professors suddenly taking an interest in him. He huffed in between bites. He hoped that none of them were the female Lily had told him about. He would certainly never think of them as anything more than colleagues.

Suddenly a loud bang sounded throughout the house, causing him to jump and drop his spoon. The sound of running water abruptly came to a stop and a moment later, a wild eyed Hermione clad in nothing more than a rather small white towel was standing in the room in a fight stance wand drawn.

"Wh-what was that?" She cried, breathless. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." Severus replied, he watched as she relaxed slightly. Her hair was plastered down her back; water was dripping onto the floor where she stood. "The noise came from the window."

"Window?" She repeated, lowering her wand. She was clutching the front of the towel near her chest. Turning she walked to the window, and standing on tip toe she looked through the window and down towards the ground. She reached around and tugged the towel a bit lower over her backside, and that's when the realization hit him. No wonder the healer was looking at her, she was worth looking at. She shook her head and turned back to him. "It was an owl, more specifically Ron's bloody owl."

"That was an owl?" Severus raised an eyebrow.

"That bird acts as if it knackered every time it delivers something. Surely you recall how the food would go flying in the great hall whenever that bird would bring the post?" She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I am not going out there sodding wet and nude…well clad in no more than a towel!" Quickly she opened the window and accio'd the letter, ignoring the animal begging for a treat. She closed the window and turned with the letter clutched to her chest.

His eyebrows involuntarily shot up. They locked eyes, and her face grew red as she bit her bottom lip. Merlin the tug in his chest was warm.

"I'll be right back." She stated quickly, and turning she ran out of the room bouncing on the balls of her feet as she moved, her wet hair swaying as she went.

Bloody, fucking, buggering, hell. He pressed the sheet into his lap, hiding his reaction to the witch in the towel. He was no better that that heathen mouth breather of a healer who was all but drooling over her. A few deep breaths and thoughts of potions ingredients later he was able to resume eating his lunch.

Twenty minutes after she reappeared, her embarrassment having subsided. She was reading the parchment from Weasley.

"Good news?" He asked. She didn't take her eyes from the letter as she responded.

"It's from Ginny. She wanted to let me know that the boys are talking about not going back to school in September and is asking me if I am going back." She sighed and tossed the letter down onto an empty table.

"It does not surprise me that your two pet Gryffindors are not returning." He pulled himself to sit on the edge of the bed. She laughed.

"No I suppose it wouldn't." She was wearing shorts and a tank top. He furrowed his brow, and silently wondered where her blasted muggle jeans had gone. She noticed his gaze on her.

"It is going to be rather warm today." Hermione answered the question he hadn't asked.

"Are you returning to Hogwarts?" Severus asked, quickly changing the subject.

"I don't yet." She shook her head. "I'm a bit old…I mean…I don't know." She took a long deep breath. "But there is time to decide, we need to focus on getting you well so you can return, that's far more important."

"Indeed." Severus replied.

"It's time for you to get up anyway; I'll take you on a small tour of the house." She walked over to him and bent down at the waist in order to get her arm around him. Severus silently put his arm around her shoulder and allowed her to help him stand. "I believe after the tour it's your turn in the loo, the hot water should be ready by then."

"I do hope you are not planning on bathing me." Severus smirked; she stopped and looked up at him, a slow smile spreading across her face before she burst out laughing.

"It would depend." Hermione replied.

"Ah, but that insinuates you would." He teased his voice serious.

"Of course I would, if you needed me. I'm not about to let you do something if you cannot! I'm sure you would rather let one of Hagrid's blast ended skewts bathe you before allowing a former student to see you in all your naked glory!" Hermione cried as she helped him sit down on a chair in the kitchen. Her cheeks pink. "Or I could just call one of your fan club members to do it?"

"Oh yes, by all means it has always been a fantasy of mine to be bathed by Trelawney! It's something about her overpowering scent of cooking Sherry that just makes me want her with a burning passion." He rolled his eyes. Hermione doubled over with laughter. Severus smirked. She beautiful when she laughed and he welcomed the ache within him.

"This conversation is going to give me night terrors!" Hermione exclaimed wiping the tears from her eyes. Momentarily he frowned. "That wasn't funny! The thought of that woman touching you-anyone like that…"Hermione shuddered. "No, if it comes down to you needing help I'll do it! At least I will close my eyes so you don't feel too uncomfortable!"

"How thoughtful." Severus replied. The girl had just offered to bathe him. Blast the fact he knew he didn't need assistance. No. No. This is not acceptable, she is far too young. He was certain that Albus would have never allowed him to return if she was who they were speaking about.

* * *

Two weeks had passed and he was now able to walk using a cane. Hermione had beamed with pride the first time he was able to take a few steps unassisted. The weather was turning hot, and the muggle machine that cooled the house was broken causing them to swelter even with the windows open. He cast a cooling charm over himself, and offered to do the same for her but she denied, citing that too much magic in the muggle house would cause things to start malfunctioning.

"The healer says he will be here Friday to check your progress. He also says that according to my reports he feels that he may be able to remove the assisted part of your care and allow you to return to Hogwarts." Hermione was reading a piece of parchment that had flown in through the floo. She had her hair pulled up high on the crown of her head. She was wearing what appeared to Severus as nothing more than a bra and white cotton shorts.

"What in Merlin's name are you wearing?" He asked as she looked up from her reading then down at her body.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked raising her eyes to meet his.

"You are parading around in front of windows in nothing more than undergarments, Miss Granger!" He cried out pointing to her with his open hand.

"Protecting my modesty are you?" She laughed. "It's a sports bra and shorts, honestly, have you never see muggle women wear this? They go for a run dressed like this, out in public on the street."

"It's…it's…." He stammered. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"It's too bloody hot for you to be worried about how I'm dressed! I'm not changing because you're uncomfortable with the female form!" She crossed her arms and glared at him.

"I am not uncomfortable with the female form, I'm merely…"He started and she interrupted him.

"Oh, how silly of me you're uncomfortable with MY female form." She threw her hands in the air. "Bloody hell, I'm an adult, sir! This is MY house! If I feel like parading around here bare naked, painted in glitter while juggling watermelons I can!" There was a loud knock on her front door pulling her away from their argument. Severus sat and stewed at her words. He wasn't uncomfortable with anything, and how dare she suggest it. He damn nearly pointed to the bulge in his pajama bottoms as proof, but had stopped when she mentioned walking around in the nude painted with glitter. He swallowed hard at that mental image. That's when he heard Potter and Weasley.

"Hey 'Mione, what's wrong with your house? It's really hot in here?" Harry asked.

"Don't worry about it; I called a muggle serviceman to come fix the air issue. Anyway, what are you two doing here? I wasn't expecting you today." Hermione replied.

"We just dropped by to see you, and check on Professor Snape." Harry replied.

"Are you walking around here like that with him here?" Ron asked, his voice hushed. Severus could still hear him, and he rolled his eyes.

"Ron, it's too bloody hot, just drop it." Hermione huffed.

"I'm only saying, he's a bloke 'Mione and well…you know." Ron replied.

"Stop." Hermione commanded. "If you want to see him he's in the living room."

"Come on Ron." Harry said, a moment before they walked into where he was. "Hello, Professor. How are you feeling?"

"Well, thank you. According to the healer I may be able to return to Hogwarts by the end of the week and cease my imposition on Miss Granger." He replied taking a sip of his lemonade.

"You are not an imposition." Hermione replied, moving towards the window in an attempt to catch a breeze. Severus rolled his eyes and looked at Ron, who was looking at her like a love sick puppy. Ah, that's it. Weasley is in love with her. His gaze flickered back to her, a bead of sweat broke free from behind her ear and raced its way down her neck, turning it fell between her breasts. His mouth felt dry all of a sudden.

"Is there anything you need, sir?" Harry asked. Severus pulled his attention away from Hermione.

"Not at the moment, Potter." Severus replied, as he studied all of them. She didn't even notice the look on Ron's face. Interesting.

"'Mione have you decided if you're going back or not?" Ron asked, as he tore his eyes from her and looked down at his hands.

"Not yet, Ron, no." Hermione replied fanning herself.

"I hate to cut it short, but we only stopped by for a minute. We're on our way to the Ministry. Ron and I are looking at applying to be aurors." Harry stood up.

"Good luck." Hermione sighed.

"Thanks, we'll come back and let you know." Harry nodded, and made his way out of the room.

"See ya, 'Mione. Sir." Ron nodded quickly and ran after Harry. Hermione didn't follow; she allowed them to let themselves out.

"So you still haven't decided if you will return?" Severus asked.

"No." She replied. He noticed for a brief moment she appeared lost in thought and sighed, before pulling herself back to reality. "I should contact Minerva and let her know what the healer said."

"Perhaps that would be best." Severus replied. They locked eyes, and he saw something flicker before she looked away.

"I'll send her an owl now." Hermione stood up and walked out of the room.

Friday came quickly, and as he assumed the healer gave him the all clear to return to his post. The only thing he ordered was for him to allow Minerva to assist him with his responsibilities until he felt 100% again.

"I must thank you, Hermione, for helping me through this…difficult time." Severus stated simply at the young witch who was standing before him. She had helped him pack his few belongings, and was now waiting for Minerva to floo in to escort him back to Hogwarts.

"It was nothing, honestly." She waved her hand dismissingly.

"None the less, it was appreciated." Severus replied with a nod. "You will let me know first, should you decide to return?"

"Of course." Hermione nodded, biting her lip again.

"Very well." Severus replied, somehow it was suddenly painful to be near her. The floo flashed green, and Minerva appeared.

"Ready Severus?" Minerva smiled. She didn't even look in Hermione's direction.

"Yes." Severus gave a curt nod and Minerva flashed back through, disappearing. He turned and looked back to his companion. She smiled at him, although he thought he could see a bit of sadness.

"Well, this is it then. Take care, sir." Hermione stuck her hand out for him to shake. He hesitated momentarily, and to his surprise her hand dropped and she lunged forward hugging him. "Don't overdo it and hurt yourself, please." He put his arms around her and patted her back. He wondered if she could feel how hard his heart was beating. He slowly moved a hand to the back of her head, and smoothed her hair.

"I will take care not to injure myself, I assure you." She released him and took a step back. His arms dropped back to his side, and he turned and walked into the floo, grabbing a handful of floo powder. "Good-bye, Hermione."

"Good-bye, Severus." She replied as he activated the floo. If it weren't for the surge of magic and flames, he could have sworn he heard a stifled sob, and he felt like something snapped and he was bleeding inwardly.

"Welcome back, Severus!" Minerva greeted him with a large smile, and an awkward embrace.

"Thank you." He managed to reply, his thoughts still lingering on the sound he thought he heard, the terrible pain throbbing within him.

"I have taken care of everything, and I have spoken to the staff. They know you are returning, but I have asked them to allow you some time to settle back in before calling on you." Minerva was bustling around. "The Ministry has already deactivated the floo at Miss Granger's house, so that's one less thing for you to worry about."

"I see." Severus nodded. There was no connection between them anymore. "Thank you, Minerva I can take it from here."

"Are you sure?" She asked her face was painted with worry.

"Quite." Severus replied, as he rubbed his palm across his sternum.

"Will you be joining us in the staff room for dinner?" She asked as she made her way to the door.

"Yes." Severus nodded, as he pretended to peruse paperwork on his desk.

"Very well, until tonight." She was gone through the door, leaving him alone with his thoughts.

* * *

She had burst into tears before the flames had died away. She hadn't realized how much she was going to miss him when he left. Had her feelings run deeper than just wanting to nurse him back to health? Not wanting to stay alone Hermione had sent an owl to Harry and asked if she could come stay at Grimmauld Place with him. He wasted no time in telling her she was more than welcome. It took her an hour to pack before she apparated to the front stair, and knocked gently.

"'Mione!" Harry exclaimed as he opened the door, allowing her to walk in. "So, Professor Snape is gone then?"

"Gone?!" Hermione turned and looked at Harry, Harry looked confused at the shock of horror across her face. A fire seared through her.

"You know, gone as in…he went back to Hogwarts?" Harry clarified.

"Oh, yes, he went back this morning." Hermione nodded slowly. She had fallen for him, that's why it hurt so bad.

"Are you ok?" Harry asked furrowing his brow; he reached out and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Yes…no. I haven't been sleeping well." Hermione smiled weakly, tears brimming in her eyes.

"Why don't you go and have a nap?" Harry nodded towards the siting room; he looked at her his eyes were scrunched up with worry.

"Yeah, ok, I could use a nap." Hermione hugged herself and walked past him and into the room, lying down on the couch.

"The Order is meeting here; do you want me to wake you when they get here?" He asked with shrug.

"No. I just want to sleep." Hermione turned over and faced the back of the couch. Harry silently slipped out of the room leaving her alone, and closed the door. Remembering her nightmares he cast a quick Muffliato, in case she should wake up screaming. He knew she didn't want anyone hearing her…he learned that the hard way at St. Mungo's.

The surviving members of the order showed up about an hour later, Severus coming in behind Minerva. The only reason he had agreed to accompany Minerva was because he knew Hermione to be a member, and he wanted to see her again.

Molly embraced him, and he didn't reject the show of affection.

"It's so good to see you up and about!" Arthur exclaimed as he shook Severus' hand almost violently with enthusiasm. "Come on in and take a seat."

"Thank you." Severus replied as he looked around. The room was full. Every Weasley was there, along with Neville, Luna, Harry and few others. Hermione was noticeably absent. He frowned, but before he could ask to her whereabouts, Minerva beat him to it.

"Where is Miss Granger? Was she informed of the meeting?" Minerva sat down and took the cup of tea Molly was offering her.

"She's here, but she's sleeping." Harry replied, his brow furrowed. "She doesn't want disturbed."

"Oh, is she ill?" Molly asked quite concerned. Ron quickly moved to the edge of his seat.

"I don't think so; I think she's just tired." Harry shrugged.

"I wondered why there was a Muffliato charm by the sitting room." Luna stated, mostly to herself. Harry winced at her declaration.

"Why…"Ron began looking confused.

"She has nightmares. She wouldn't want…she wouldn't want anyone to hear her should she wake up in a panic." Harry replied looking down at his trainers.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of, I'm sure we all have nightmares since the end of the war and all." Neville shook his head. Severus stood up, and started making his way out of the room.

"Where are you going?" Minerva asked as she straightened her back.

"I am going to check on Miss Granger." He replied simply. "She and I did share a residence for some time."

"Of course." Harry nodded, assuming he had known about her nightmares. He hobbled out of the room and towards the sitting room. He held his wand out and cast a finite incantatem. Immediately he heard crying. He opened the door quickly and saw her lying on the couch. She was on her back, eyes closed, but she was crying. Shutting the door he slowly made his way over to her.

He managed to lower himself down onto a small portion of exposed couch, as he readied himself to wake her. Tears were streaming down her face; her breathing was quick and heavy. He gently touched her cheek, and her eyes flew open.

"NOOOO!" She screamed bolting upright, and clutching at him she sobbed.

"It's alright Miss Granger, it was a nightmare. You're perfectly safe." He spoke quietly into her hair.

"You're alive!" She cried into his shirt.

"Of course I am." Severus replied. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"I…I…" She took a deep breath and pulled back to look at his face. "Nothing, never mind." She managed a weak smile.

"You're having dreams that I died?" Severus asked, that damn ache grew as she spoke. She was having reoccurring nightmares of his death.

"Every time, it's seeing you being attacked by that damn snake, and…and…seeing you on the floor dying." She sniffed. "I sat there with you for hours…I thought you were going to die."

"But I didn't." He interjected gently.

"I know." Hermione shrugged, dropping her head. He reached back out to her, drawing her into his arms. He smoothed her hair.

"Don't cry Hermione, I'm alive because of you." He said softly. She nodded, her body trembling. Suddenly the door opened and Molly came in.

"Is everything ok?" She stopped short, her eyes large as she saw Hermione in Severus' arms,

"She's fine, Molly. She had a nightmare." Severus replied, Hermione pulled away from him slowly.

"Oh, poor dear." Molly tutted as she walked over to her. Severus stood up and made his way over to the door.

* * *

"Hello my boy." Albus' portrait said to him as he walked back into his office.

"Why did you send me back you old fool?" Severus sighed as he plopped down into his chair.

"Whatever do you mean?" The painted Albus smirked and raised an eyebrow.

"You know very well what I mean." Severus snapped back.

"I do not." Albus shrugged.

"You sent me back here…with no information. What if…I'm not right for her?" Severus asked his expression turned painful.

"The only thing I can tell you is perhaps you should pay a visit to the Mirror of Erised. It may shine some light onto your problem." Albus peered over his spectacles at him. "Do you believe you have found the one your came back for?"

"I don't know what I found you old codger, but if I'm right…I should take turpentine to you for not telling me, not preparing me. I feel like an old fool." Severus pinched the bridge of his nose and squeezed his eyes closed.

"You're far from old, my boy!" Albus laughed. "Go on, go to the mirror. I will await your return, and we can discuss what you see then."

"I'm not ready to go in front of that mirror." Severus glanced up at the previous headmaster. "Even if I am right, I can't…I just cannot."

"You can and will, it is expected of you." Albus looked down kindly. Severus pulled himself up and out of the chair, and made his way to where the mirror was kept.

He spotted the mirror from the door and paused. He had stood in front of it many times over the years, and only saw Lily. He wasn't sure what it would show, and he didn't know if he could take what he thought it would show him. He steadied himself, and took a deep calming breath as he walked in front of it.

At first he saw himself. The image went smoky. Closing his eyes, he wiped the palms of his hands against his pants.

"You can do it." He said aloud to himself. Slowly opening his eyes he saw her, the little know-it-all, smiling up at him. His breath escaped him, and for a moment his insides felt like he was free falling. Behind her, faded in the distance he could make out Lily's face. She was smiling and nodding, then disappeared leaving him alone with Hermione; his hearts greatest desire. He turned away from the mirror, resisting the urge to stand and stare into her eyes that seemed to sparkle as she looked at him. He made his way back to his office.

"Did you see what you needed to see?" Albus asked.

"Yes." Severus replied as he sat back down at his desk.

"And it was…Miss Granger, was it not?" Albus smirked, his eyes dancing with merriment.

"Yes." Severus spat out. "Just because she is who I want, does not mean I am…it does not mean she wants me."

"Would we have told you if she didn't Severus? Why would we send you back, only to allow you to endure more heartache and sacrifice?" Albus shook his head slowly.

"What are you saying?" Severus narrowed his eyes.

"Obviously I am telling you the girl loves you Severus. She would not have cared for you as long as she did, if she did not. Her greatest nightmare returns to her every night, where she dreams that she did not save you and that you died on the floor of the shrieking shack. That poor child…woman, has cared for you for many years." Albus sighed. "I do believe she was sixteen when I first saw it. It washed over her expression one day, and it was plain for the entire world to see except to those who refused to see it."

"I'm too old for her." Severus shook his head. The statement caused his chest to ache.

"Perhaps if you were both muggle, yes. But not in our world Severus, you know that." The previous headmaster attempted to convince him.

"Weasley is in love with her." Severus waved his hand, his words were angry. He didn't like the idea of someone else feeling that way towards her.

"Yes, but he will move on." Albus nodded.

"Potter would never allow it." He sneered.

"She wouldn't care." Albus chuckled.

"She was my student." His voice became soft.

"It would be of no matter to her." Albus shrugged.

"It would never be accepted by the others…Minerva and Molly…" Severus ran his palm over his face.

"They would accept it, if it made her happy. If you made her happy." The old man smiled again. "There is no valid excuse you can use."

"What if you're wrong? What if all of you were wrong, and she laughs in my face?" Severus stood up and hobbled over to the painting, glaring.

"She won't." Albus gave a quick shake of his head.

"But you don't know; take into account free will and all that." Severus raised his eyebrows as he looked up at the portrait.

"The answer is simple, ask her." Albus shrugged.

"Right, I'll just apparate over there walk up to her door an once she opens it spill out that I want her more than air in my lungs, and she'll just open her arms and take me right there." Severus narrowed his eyes. He wasn't sure a portrait could blush, but he was sure Albus' cheeks had a new shade of pink on them.

"I didn't say that." Albus coughed, shifting uncomfortably. "Has she decided whether or not she will be returning at the start of term?"

"As far as I know she hasn't decided yet. She feels too old to be returning as a seventh year, and I would have to agree with her. She was too mature to be a seventh year when she should have been a seventh year." Severus smirked slightly.

"Then why don't you offer her private rooms and the ability for private study for her N.E.W.T.S with the professors? She could assist them while learning what she needs." Albus flourished his fingers nonchalantly.

"Is that possible?" Severus furrowed his brow.

"Yes, yes, quite possible. She also will not be considered a student nor would she be a colleague, she would be considered a guest of the professors which would allow you two to…well…I'm sure I needn't elaborate for you my boy." Albus peered over his spectacles.

"I believe she would be agreeable to that situation." Severus smirked as he rubbed a finger across his bottom lip. "I'll send an owl to her straight away."

* * *

"'Mione! Snape sent you an owl!" Harry yelled as he fed the bird a piece of sausage. "HERMIONE!"

"I heard you!" Hermione cried as she walked into the kitchen, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "I'm not deaf, you know?"

"I know, but look Snape sent you an owl. I'll tell you what, I don't think he sleeps, that owl was pecking the window before the sun was up." Harry picked up his cup of coffee and took a sip.

"It must be very important then." Hermione furrowed her brow as she tore open the seal of the envelope and pulled out the parchment. Her eyes moved quickly over the document, a smile plastered over her face. "That BRILLIANT, BRILLIANT man! Oh, I could positively kiss him!"

"Bleurgh!" Harry scrunched his face, "'Mione please, I'm eating here! New Rule, no talking about kissing Snape at the table OR when someone is eating, or….breathing near you."

"Stop!" Hermione slapped his shoulder with the parchment. "It's PROFESSOR Snape or Headmaster by the way!"

"Yeah, yeah." Harry rolled his eyes. "Now what did he do that makes him so brilliant you'd kiss him?" He made a face again like he was going to be sick.

"He figured out a way for me to return to Hogwarts without technically being a student! Oh, Harry he listened to me and actually solved my problem! Now do you see?" She was beaming.

"I haven't the foggiest idea to what the bloody hell your saying 'Mione." Harry shook his head, still confused.

"I told him I didn't want to go back as a seventh year because I felt too old to be around all of that; however I wanted to prepare for my N.E.W.T.S, properly. He solved it! I can go back to Hogwarts as a guest of the professors and they will prepare me in their free time, and I get to help them!" Hermione was still smiling. "Now do you see? I really could kiss him that's how happy I am right now."

"Well, I suppose if you're going to do that…make sure it's on the cheek. Somehow, it's slightly less disturbing." Harry smirked, and Hermione struck him with the parchment again.

"I have to reply to him right away! Don't you dare send that owl off yet, it will only take me a few moments to write back to him." Hermione jumped up and ran from the room.

* * *

Severus opened the letter he knew to be a reply from Hermione. He looked up at Albus.

"All she replied was for me to open the floo to my office at ten this morning. That's it. She didn't agree or disagree." Severus furrowed his brow.

"Perhaps she intends on giving you her reply in person." Albus raised his eyebrows.

"Perhaps." Severus mumbled looking back down at the obviously hastily written missive. "What time is it now?"

"It is half past nine, my boy." Albus smiled. "I'll make sure the other headmasters and I go for a walk. There are some lovely landscapes near the Ravenclaw rooms."

* * *

"Blimey, Hermione you look nice." Harry smirked as she walked into the sitting room.

"Stop, it's just a sun dress." Hermione blushed and turned away from him. She didn't know why, but she had made a bit of an attempt to look nice. She was wearing a light blue sun dress that fell just above her knees, the small straps crisscrossed over her back. She left her hair down, the curls a bit shiner than usual.

"Well, you look too nice to be going through the floo." Harry shook his head and laughed. Hermione glanced to the large clock against the wall. It suddenly chimed. Harry glanced over his shoulder. "It's ten, time for you to go and tell Snape he's brilliant…as if he needs to be told."

"Shut it." Hermione smiled. "I'll be back soon so don't close it off or anything."

"Don't worry, I won't." Harry nodded towards the fireplace. Hermione grabbed a handful of floo powder and stepped in.

"Headmaster Snape's Office!" In a burst of flames she was gone.

Severus was pacing in his office, his eyes darting to the time every few seconds. Albus managed to get the other headmasters to take a walk with him, so there were no eyes watching him. Finally, he had to stop; his legs were beginning to hurt. He leaned against his desk, watching the fireplace. Suddenly green flames flashed and Hermione came running out. She looked around and spotted him, a smile spreading across her face.

"You are absolutely brilliant, do you know that?" She cried as ran over to where he was. He managed to stand back up, with the assistance of his cane before she ran into him full force. Suddenly she was embracing him. "I wasn't expecting this! It was such a nice surprise this morning!"

"It's nothing." He replied, slightly taken aback from her reaction. His heart soared, he had made her happy.

"Nothing?" She cried as she pulled back and looked up at him. "I could just kiss you!"

Before he could reply, she put one hand on each side of his face and pulled him towards her. She planted a kiss firmly on his lips, but as quick as it started it was over. However she didn't let go of his face.

"You listened to me." She smiled. "You're brilliant." She kissed him again. "Brilliant." Another kiss. "Thank you." Each kiss was softer and slightly longer than the last.

"It..it's my pleasure." He stammered. Her mouth was close to his, his heart beating so hard it pulsed in his ears. She pulled away, out of his arms and walked to the middle of the room. She twirled around, her skirt flowing out around her and smiled with such happiness it made him ache.

"When do you want me?" Hermione asked.

"Pardon?" He furrowed his brow. She couldn't mean what he was hoping she meant.

"When should I come to Hogwarts?" Hermione laughed. Damn. She didn't mean what he hoped.

"Whenever you're ready, we can have rooms prepared rather quickly." Severus walked past her, and slowly sat down in one of the high back chairs near the fireplace.

"Okay, well I don't know how long it will take me to pack." Hermione knitted her brow, obviously thinking about what to pack.

"You could send me an owl whenever you're ready. I ask for a days' notice though, so we may have everything prepared for you." Severus reached over and poured himself a glass of firewhiskey. Damn it to hell, he didn't care if it was ten in the morning. It was five o'clock somewhere.

"Thank you again." She clutched her hands at her chest; she was clearly more than pleased.

"You're welcome." He replied taking a long drink. She walked over to him, and took the glass from his hand and set it back on the table. She stood holding his hand in both of hers for a moment. She was warm and soft.

"I can't tell you what this means to me. I will send you an owl before the end of the week, it won't take me long to pack." She squeezed his hand. "I should really go; I have a million things to do now."

"Very well." He gave a curt nod. She let go of his hand and bounced to the fireplace, she paused and he raised an eyebrow. Turning around she took two steps and embraced him again. Her hair over took his face and her scent enveloped him. She smelled like dark fruit and candy. He inhaled deeply, pomegranate. She backed away a slightly, her hands had moved to his face again.

"You are a good man, Severus Snape." Her eyes staring into his, she smiled. She laughed for one brief moment, and kissed him again. This one was the longest by far, giving him an instant to return the kiss, before she stood up and made her way back over to the fireplace, grabbing a handful of floo powder. "I'll see you soon. Number twelve Gimmauld Place!" She was gone. All he could do was rub his hand over his face, and recite potions ingredients again before Albus returned with the other headmasters and decided to berate him with questions.

* * *

"Hey! You're back!" Harry stood up, Ron was next to him.

"I have loads to do." Hermione laughed.

"Why is your face red?" Ron asked pointing at her. She touched her cheek with her fingertips, and smirked attempting to turn away from her friends.

"Oh, 'Mione tell me you didn't!" Harry exclaimed laughing heartily.

"I don't know what you mean." Hermione replied ducking her head, and turning her back to them.

"I'm missing something aren't I?" Ron asked.

"Bloody hell you didn't ACTUALLY go over there and kiss him did you?" Harry cried out, still laughing. "Bleurgh! ACK!"

"Kiss? Who?" Ron's voice was thick with confusion.

"Merlin's balls, you snogged Snape?" Harry exclaimed. Hermione turned in time to see Harry clutch his stomach and howl with laughter.

"So what if I did? It's none of your business anyway." Hermione crossed her arms, her hip jutted out and she gave a saucy shoulder shrug.

"GROSS!" Harry pushed his glasses up to wipe the tears out of his eyes. "Gods this is too much, I'm going to have nightmares! What did he do? Did you give that poor old cod a heart attack 'Mione? Are Aurors going to show up here to arrest you for murder?"

"NO!" Hermione replied, her jaw dropping. "It wasn't like that, I just...oh…I gave him a quick little nothing…when I thanked him." She shook her head, and paused recalling the events, "Or…maybe four…I wasn't counting."

"Once is bad enough!" Ron cried, standing up. He looked angry. Harry was bent over the arm of the chair laughing and making noises like he was vomiting.

"Bleurgh! ACK! OH BUGGERING HELL 'MIONE!" Harry couldn't sit up. "Four times? Oh, gods this is disturbingly fantastic!"

"Fantastic? What part of this is fantastic?" Ron yelled as he looked from Harry to Hermione. "Why did you kiss him four times?"

"Why does it matter?" Hermione shot back. "I'll do whatever I please, thank you very much. If I want to snog him I will."

"Wait! Wait!" Harry cried putting his hand up, and taking several deep breaths in an attempt to calm himself down enough to speak properly. "What did he do when you kissed him?"

"Nothing…I mean he stammered a bit." Hermione shrugged her shoulders.

"I'd stammer to if I were him! I'm sure he wasn't expecting you to march into his office and give him a right good snog!" Ron plopped down into his chair and crossed his arms, pouting like a four year old. "You've never kissed anyone four times, or even four blokes one time each! Not anyone you aren't related to anyway."

"Do you have a point Ronald?" Hermione asked

"No." Ron huffed.

"Do you fancy him?" Harry was smiling, an irritatingly large smile.

"What!?" Hermione exclaimed.

"You heard me." Harry nodded slowly. "You're thinking about doing it again aren't you?" He wiggled his eyebrows.

"Juveniles!" Hermione threw her hands up in the air.

"That's not an answer!" Harry laughed.

"She does not!" Ron chimed in.

"I do too!" Hermione interjected. Harry and Ron's jaws dropped at her admission. "And don't either one of you say anything to anyone! This does not leave this room!"

"You're the boss 'Mione, whatever you say!" Harry was still chuckling.

"I have to go pack." Hermione turned on her heel and left the room. Ron left without saying good-bye, leaving Harry alone. He looked to the door and walked to the floo, and threw a handful of powder in.

"Headmaster? Are you free, it's Potter!" He smirked.

"What is it Potter?" Severus asked, he was still seated where Hermione had left him when Harry walked through the floo. Harry walked over and sat in the chair across from Severus.

"I came to see you of course." Harry smirked.

"Why?" Severus asked eyeing him suspiciously.

"Oh, you know same old reasons. How are you? Are you feeling better? How's the school? Did you know Hermione fancies you?"

"Excuse me?" Severus was shaken with Harry's revelation, and his annoying knowing smile.

"Yeah!" Harry laughed, stood up and began pacing in front of the fireplace. "She came through the floo, all pink in the face, and of course we gave her a bit of a hard time about it."

"Wonderfully mature of you." Severus attempted to sound bored.

"Yeah well that's what we assumed of course." Harry stopped pacing and shoved his hands into his pockets. "Imagine the looks on our faces when she stood there and flat out told us she snogged you four times and fancies you! We were…shocked to say the least."

"What?" Severus felt as if he stopped breathing.

"Right, my reaction exactly. The thing is, sir, if you don't fancy her tell her now." Harry shrugged.

"Thank you for your advice, Potter. I wonder how I ever managed without your advice in the past." Severus rolled his eyes.

"Alright, I just wanted to tell you. I took a risk coming here you know. If Hermione found out she'd hex me so hard my grandchildren would feel it." Harry smiled. "Sir?"

"What is it, Potter?" Severus replied as he stood up and made his way back over to his desk.

"Do you…do you fancy Hermione?" Harry had stopped laughing.

"Yes." Severus replied simply, regretting telling the boy.

"That's good. Well, I won't say anything to her or anyone else for that matter. I find this whole situation fantastically disgusting, but I ain't the one snogging you so…I'm amused."

"I'm thrilled we could amuse the great Harry Potter." Severus was growing angry.

"Not like that, don't get angry." Harry sighed. "I meant that I would never have thought…you know…you…and her?"

"I do." Severus sighed. "I want you to understand I did not set out…for this."

"Hermione is hard not to love, sir. I love her…like a sister of course. But I'm a bloke same as you, I get it." Harry replied. Severus turned around in time to see the green flames flash in the fireplace.

"So she kissed you then?" Albus asked he was smiling.

"Oh, gods!" Severus shook his head.

"This is great news, my boy!" Albus stroked his painted beard. "We were right."

Hermione shut the door to her room at Grimmauld Place. Smiling she thought back to the last kiss, her fingers moved to her mouth.

"He kissed me back!" She realized her eyes wide. She fought the urge to be giddy. Instead she attempted to calm herself. "You made the first move, Hermione; the ball is in his court now."

She began packing her stuff again, her smile never failing.

She had sent her owl to him that night. She had to get back to him, and the end of the week seemed to be ages away.

* * *

"'Mione!" Harry cried. "HERMIONE!"

"What?" Hermione asked walking into the kitchen as she tied her hair up.

"Snape's sent you another owl." Harry replied waving an envelope in the air. Hermione rushed forward and plucked it out of his grip. She broke the seal and pulled out the parchment. "Tell him to stop sending owls so bloody early."

"I won't have to! I'm leaving today! He won't have to send any owls, merely find me where ever my rooms are going to be at Hogwarts!" Hermione sat the letter down, and snatched Harry's coffee he had just poured.

"You're leaving already?" Harry asked as he shot her a dirty look for taking his cup. He grabbed another one and began pouring sugar into it.

"I am. I'm all packed, I just have to run to Diagon Alley for a few things, and then I'm off." She replied.

"Are you going to buy…frilly things? Because if you are don't tell me. I love you, but I don't want those pictures in my head of you buying things to make him…interested." Harry stuck out his tongue like he was gagging.

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed, her face thick with blush. "That is none of your business."

"You're right on that account." Harry raised his cup to her before taking a sip.

"But…you ARE a guy and what do guys like?" Hermione asked.

"Bloody hell." Harry exclaimed running his hands through his hair. "Come on 'Mione."

"Please?" She begged.

"I don't know…he's like forty…"Harry shook his head.

"Thirty-eight." She corrected.

"Same thing, I don't know what old blokes like!" Harry rubbed his eyes. "It's too damn buggering early for this."

"Harry?" Hermione pleaded.

"Merlin, Hermione. I don't know I suppose he's like any normal bloke, and honest he probably just wants to see you naked." Harry shrugged. "Oh gods, I said it. I think I'm going to throw up."

"Stop it." Hermione commanded. "Really though? Guys don't care about frills and all that?"

"Frills are nice and all, but honestly 'Mione we just want to see girls naked." Harry spoke into his coffee cup.

"Thank you Harry." She smirked.

"I cannot believe I just gave you advice on how to turn on Snape." Harry shuddered. "I feel…like I need to take a shower. Don't tell Ron."

"Why on earth would he care?" Hermione furrowed her brow.

"Because Ron's a bit…in love with you too." Harry winced.

"No he's not!" Hermione exclaimed. "What did you mean by 'too'"?

"I talked to Snape yesterday, for a minute." Harry shrugged. "He loves you too 'Mione, I'm positive on that."

"I hate the idea of hurting Ron, but I don't care for him in that way." Hermione shook her head.

"I know, don't worry I think deep down he knows it too." Harry nodded.

"I'm going to get my stuff, and then I'll be going." She stood up, leaving her cup on the table.

"Send me an owl when you get there!" Harry exclaimed.

"I will! Thank you for the lingerie advice!" She yelled back as she ascended the stairs. Harry rolled his eyes, and shuddered again.

* * *

"Hello, dear!" Minerva met her at the gates. Hermione frowned inwardly.

"Hello, Minerva." She forced a smile.

"I was overjoyed when Severus told us you would be joining us again! Of course, you're no longer a student, but we're very happy to have you none the less." She seemed a bit more jittery than usual.

"I'm glad to be back." Hermione replied simply. "Also, I'm very grateful to all the professors who are going to help me of course."

"Oh, it's our pleasure! You were our favorite student by far! Always so studious!" Minerva smiled as she hiked up her robes for the walk up to the castle.

"I don't plan on changing that." Hermione laughed.

"No, I suppose you wouldn't my dear." Minerva looked at her oddly.

"Are you alright, Minerva?" Hermione furrowed her brow.

"Oh yes, I'm quite well, thank you." She nodded. "Severus seems to have recovered very well."

"Yes. He has." Hermione turned as if to look at the castle, but smirked.

"He seems different somehow." She gave her a questioning look.

"He does?" Hermione feigned ignorance.

"Yes." Minerva lifted her chin and pursed her lips. "He actually smiled when he called the professors together to inform us of your plans."

"Perhaps he is able to be himself now; after all he wasn't quite able to do that for a very long time." Hermione shrugged.

"That is a possibility." Minerva was still giving her a questioning look. Hermione looked down at her feet. "Your rooms are ready. You'll be in the guest quarters; they're located on the ground floor near the Great Hall. Do you remember?"

"Yes, thank you." Hermione smiled.

Minerva walked her to her door and took her leave to attend to her own duties. Hermione walked into her room and sighed. There was a large room that appeared to be her sitting area and sleeping area. To the right she saw a small kitchen; to the left was a door. Upon opening it she saw it was her bathroom. She sat her bag down on her bed, and then plopped down beside it.

There wasn't much as far as furniture. She had a small sofa, and end table. There was a squat rectangular coffee table in front of her fireplace. She had her bed, and an armoire. That was it.

"I guess I can transfigure some things to liven things up a bit." She sighed, before standing up and getting to work.

She worked late into the night, knowing she had missed dinner Dobby had remembered she was there and brought her a few sandwiches. She hadn't even stopped to sit and eat properly; instead she chewed while she worked. Smiling she stood back and admired her handiwork.

She now had bookshelves, filled to the max. Pictures adorned her mantle, and a small desk sat beside her armoire. She unpacked all of her clothes, and charmed the material on the sofa to match her bedspread. All of her parchments, quills and ink pots were safely stored away. She was tired, and sweaty.

"Time to shower." She shrugged to herself, a little annoyed that no one had come to see her all day. Hermione walked over to her armoire and took out her night clothes. "At least I have something pretty to wear to bed." She held up a white silk nightgown, running her fingers over the lace edging. It had tiny straps, and was cut very short. She smiled and grabbed the matching panties and robe that she bought with the nightgown. She furrowed her brow. Was it a nightie? Nightgown? She shook her head and laughed at herself before going into her bathroom and closing the door.

* * *

Severus looked at the clock in his office. It was after midnight, and he knew Minerva was no doubt back in her office. He didn't care for the way she was looking at him when he had gathered the professors together and asked them if they would help her prepare for her N.E.W.T.S. Grabbing his cane he headed for the door, and wondered if Hermione would be angry at him for not coming to see her earlier.

The halls were empty as he made his way to her rooms. He gave a sigh of relief; he didn't want to discuss why he was visiting her so late. Furrowing his brow, he hoped she wasn't already asleep. Severus found himself standing in front of her door, there was no noise coming from inside. He knocked softly. There was no reply, so he knocked a little louder.

A loud thud echoed out from behind the door, and startled him. It was a moment before the door opened. Hermione opened the door, her eyes half open and her hair wild.

"Severus?" She asked, half hidden behind the partially opened door. Damn, she had been asleep.

"I apologize for waking you, I can come back tomorrow." He replied.

"No, it's ok. Come in." Hermione shook her head, and covered her mouth as she yawned. She opened the door wider for him to walk in.

"I would have come earlier, but I was preoccupied with school matters." He shook his head as he turned around to look at her. He stopped short, lost for breath. She was leaning against the now closed door, her knee bent up inspecting a small trickle of blood. She was wearing the most provocative little nightgown. He found it difficult to swallow, his mouth devoid of saliva.

"I fell getting out of bed to answer the door." She sighed as she dropped her leg. Her gaze lifted from her cut knee and she looked at him. He stood there mouth hanging open, all he managed to do was make a gesture towards her with an open hand. She looked back down, and suddenly she covered herself as best she could. She laughed.

"Well, I was asleep!" She defended herself. "I have a robe." She pointed to her bed as she attempted to walk past him to retrieve it. He reached out and gently took hold of her arm.

"Sit. Let me have a look…at your knee." He had moved to the side to give her room to sit on the couch.

"Alright." Hermione replied moving past him and sitting down. He reached into his pocket and took out a handkerchief. Shaking it out he knelt down, as gracefully as he could manage with his cane, and put his hand behind her knee cap and lifted it up as he dabbed it with the cloth. She winced slightly as he touched the small cut.

"I'm sorry if I'm hurting you." His voice was as gentle as his touch.

"You're not hurting me." She replied. He lifted his eyes and met hers. She was smiling softly. Hermione shifted in her seat, and he let go of her. He made a move to stand up and found she had moved to the edge of the couch and had taken hold of the front of his robes, pulling him towards her. Before he could process what was happening she had a leg on either side of him. His heart raced. He dropped the cloth he had been holding as she slid her hands up his chest bringing them to rest on his shoulder.

She leaned down, and placed a soft kiss on his lips. He didn't move, not knowing if she was going to pull away from him like she had before. She continued kissing him; he could feel her tongue gliding along his lip searching for entrance. He obliged, and she moved closer to him until her stomach was against his chest. Tentatively he placed his hands on her outer thighs, and slowly moved them to her hips. Her hands had found their way into his hair, her kisses grew more desperate.

He moved his hands, sliding them up her abdomen, he grazed her breasts eliciting a small moan from her, and they continued upward to her neck his thumbs moving along her jaw. Her arms dropped until she took hold of his arms. He broke the kiss, searching for air. Severus dropped his head, resting it on her chest, feeling it rise and fall with her erratic breathing. Hermione placed her hand on either side of his head, her fingertips caressing his scalp, and he could feel her kiss the top of his head.

"It's very late." She whispered.

"I should go." He replied, unmoving.

"Come to bed." Hermione kissed the top of his head again. He reached around her clutching her about the waist.

"Please, gods Hermione…I'm barely hanging on here." He begged holding her tighter. "You must be positive, that you want this."

"I want you, isn't that enough?" She asked. He squeezed his eyes shut, overcome with what she said. He felt her hands on his face, tilting it upward. "Severus?" He opened his eyes and lost himself in her gaze.

"Yes." He answered.

"I'll help you." She smiled helping him to stand. She took him by the hand and led him to her bed. Hermione wore a look of contentment as she pushed his robes from his shoulders letting them land in a pile at his feet, her fingers moving over the buttons releasing each one. His coat fell atop his robes. She moved onto his shirt. "Too many layers." She laughed, her fingers moving faster. He quickly shrugged his shirt off and pulled her against him.

He brought his mouth down crushing her lips as he clung to her body. She returned the kiss with fervor, before he carefully pulled away and backed her up to the edge of the bed.

"Go on." He motioned towards the bed with his eyes, and she obeyed, climbing up and sitting on her knees in the middle of the bed.

It took a few moments but he was able to get his shoes off, and pants.

"I like your muggle knickers." She laughed.

"You should." He smiled as he got onto the bed. Reaching over he took hold of the bottom of her nightgown and pulled it up over her head. He tossed it to the floor. She blushed, but didn't attempt to cover herself. "You're beautiful." Severus sighed as he reached for her, pulling her to him and kissing her again. He maneuvered her until she was lying beneath him.

He moved his mouth to her neck, and ran his tongue down to her collarbone. She was shaking a bit more than before and he stopped, and leaned up on his elbow to look down at her.

"You're shaking." He said as he moved a lock of hair from her face. She bit her lip.

"I've never done this before." Hermione whispered as she trailed her fingers across his chest. He inhaled sharply.

"You're positive about this? You don't have to, if you don't want to." He replied taking her hand in his, and gently kissing her fingers.

"I want this." She nodded.

His hand went to her jaw, and he leaned down placing a soft kiss on her mouth allowing his hand to slide down until he cupped her breast. He ran his thumb across her nipple, as he lowered his mouth to cover it. She let out a rush of air. He moved his hand lower, allowing it to skim across her panties. She inhaled audibly, and her hips suddenly jumped pressing against his fingers. Severus took hold of them and pulled them down, slowly. Hermione moved her legs up so he could pull them free. In a swift movement they were thrown to the floor.

Severus moved his hand along her thigh slowly; sliding it between her legs he could feel her arousal.

"Severus." She breathed. He lowered his head onto her chest again, the way she said his name making him weak. "Please." Her fingers were grasping at his waistband, shoving them down. He rolled away momentarily, stripping away the last bit of his clothing, before moving back to her. His erection was pressed against her leg. Hermione reached her arms around him and pulled him to her. She was urging him to move over her, her legs spreading to make room for him.

Maneuvering, he found himself poised at her opening. His eyes flew to her face, and she was gazing up at him. He moved one hand to the nape of her neck, the other moved to the curve of her buttock as lifted her leg up and rubbed it against his hip. Hermione licked her lip before biting it. Dropping his head he kissed her deeply as he pushed into her.

He could hear her moan, feel it echo in his mouth. He moved slow, giving her time to adjust to him. Severus would push into her, and pull out before pushing in a bit further. He thrust, quickly and was fully inside of her. Her back arched slightly pressing her breasts into him, her hands grabbing at his back. He froze, allowing the moment to sink in for both of them.

Her hands slid down his back, gently dragging her nails across his skin. He began to move again, slowly, watching her reaction. She was wincing, but he continued to thrust, her walls squeezing him in ecstasy. He attempted to breathe slower, lower his heart rate, because he knew it would be over soon if he didn't.

He nipped and sucked at her neck, her grasp on him became frantic as her hands were everywhere at once. He held onto her hip still, thrusting faster. They were both making incoherent noises, words being lost to pleasure. He pulled his mouth away from the sensitive skin at her neck and refocused on her breasts, the hand that had been gripping her jumped to cup and massage her breast as he flicked his tongue across her hardened nipple.

"Ooooh!" Hermione cried out, she bit her lip but he could feel her walls spasming around him. He couldn't hold onto it anymore.

"Gods, Hermione." He cried as he lost himself, his hot seed burst into her, he thrust a few more time, reluctant to pull out. Severus had collapsed atop her, and she was kissing his shoulder, stroking his back gently. He rolled over beside her, still keeping an arm about her waist. "I was not expecting that when I came to see you." He laughed, as he caught his breath.

"I wasn't expecting to ask you to my bed either." Hermione smiled.

"You have been torturing me for weeks, witch." Severus spoke as he pressed his lips against the moist skin of her shoulder. "The sight of you in that towel…it undid me."

"I wasn't trying to undo you; I was worried something happened to you." Hermione playfully slapped his arm.

"Then you kissed me, several times in my office." He explained further.

"I was happy." She shrugged, "and possibly trying to undo you a bit."

"Tortuous woman." He slid his hand over her navel. He let out a long sigh. "I can't stay, as much as I want to lay here with you."

"I know." Hermione sat up, and looked down at him. "That was better than how I had imagined my first time, thank you."

"I don't know what to say." Severus' eyebrows jumped up. She leaned down and kissed him. "It was fantastic." She smiled against his mouth.

"Will you come see me again?" Hermione asked seductively.

"I'm not quite sure how I am going to run a school from your bed, but you can bet I will be brainstorming ideas." Severus replied.

She laughed as she reached for her robe at the end of the bed. He stood up and began to get dressed. As he turned his eyes caught sight of the streaks of pinkish red that stood out against the white of the sheets, she had been a virgin, and she had chosen him to be her first. The ache in his chest slammed into him like a bludger.

He pulled his robes on and turned to see her pouring herself a glass of water, wearing nothing beneath her little robe. Severus walked up behind her and put his arms around her and kissed her behind her ear.

"I would stay, Merlin knows I want to. However, Minerva already has ideas about the two of us and I would rather not be forced to discuss our sex life with her."

"Agreed." Hermione laughed. "That would be awkward at best." She turned her head and he kissed her again.

"I should go." He sighed, not letting go of her.

"I know." She replied rubbing his forearm. "Tonight?"

"I will return, you can count on it." He smiled. She wanted him to come back.

* * *

Severus made his way back to his office, encountering no one in the halls as he slowly walked. He tried in vain to keep the knowing smirk from his face as his thoughts lingered on what had just happened. He stopped and gave the password at the gargoyle.

"Blast-ended skewts." The gargoyle began to move. Albus' portrait was waiting for him.

"I take it Miss Granger was awake? You have been gone for quite a while." He peered over his spectacles as Severus gave a quick nod. "Was she angry, Severus?"

"No." He replied as he poured himself a drink.

"Is everything alright, my boy? You appear a bit disheveled. Did you argue with her?" Albus was quite concerned. Severus chuckled.

"Stop worrying Albus, there was no argument." Severus shook his head and took a drink of his firewhiskey. "I'm going to sleep; I will see you in the morning."

"Goodnight then." Albus furrowed his brow as he watched him cross the room and enter his private chambers.

Stripping his clothes he got into the shower. He could still smell her scent as it clung to him. The image of her beneath him flashed in his mind, and he smiled. He wasn't the type to kiss and tell, but he wanted to shout from atop the damn school that a smart, beautiful nineteen year old witch desired him. For the first time in years, he could feel genuine excitement pulsing through him. Everyone else be damned, he didn't care if Minerva disapproved or Potter…he wanted her to be his. He was certain she felt the same way about him.

He would ask her.

* * *

"Good morning." Hermione smiled as she took her seat at the table.

"Good morning." Minerva raised her eyebrow. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, quite well thank you." Hermione replied as she reached for her glass of orange juice. "I settled in nicely. It took a bit of work though, there wasn't much in my rooms, but I am grateful none the less."

"I apologize for not coming to see you yesterday. I do hope you weren't terribly bored." Minerva took a bite of her breakfast. Both of them looked at Severus as he walked into the staffs' private breakfast room.

"I managed to occupy myself." Hermione smirked and blushed. Minerva looked at her and slowly lowered her fork to her plate as she shifted her eyes back to Severus. He kept glancing at Hermione in short bursts. Minerva furrowed her brow, her mouth pinching with suspicion.

"Did any of the professors stop by?" Minerva picked up her tea and sipped it, watching her.

"Yes, Severus stopped by to check on me." Hermione nodded, and continued eating.

"Hermione…I would like to speak to you privately. Perhaps you can meet me in my office after breakfast?" Minerva asked.

"Okay." She replied with a bit of a worried expression.

"Very well, I believe I'm finished. I'll see you shortly." Minerva stood up and made her way out the room, her chin held high.

Hermione bit her lip, and looked over at Severus. His eyes locked with hers, and she began motioning the way Minerva had walked with her eyes. Severus knit his brow, and gave a quick head shake to indicate he didn't understand what she was saying.

Slowly the other staff finished eating and left, leaving Hermione and Severus sitting at the table. She got up and walked over to him, and sat down on the table off to his right side.

"Minerva wants to see me in her office for a private chat. She keeps giving me this look." Hermione shook her head. "Severus I don't want to cause problems for you here. If she suspects anything…"

"Do you want her to know?" Severus asked, taking her hand in his.

"I want everyone to know, but not if it's going to hurt you." She placed her other hand atop his.

"I can manage, Hermione. What will you say if she indeed suspects, as you put it?" He asked. She smiled.

"I'll tell her the truth. I'll tell her you and are together. We are together, aren't we?" She bit her lip as she hesitantly asked what had been running through his mind since he left her room the night before.

"We are." He replied, smirking at her large smile.

"Then that's what I'll tell her. I'll leave out the bit about us shagging, if that's ok." She laughed and blushed.

"Please do." Severus nodded. He squeezed her hand.

"She's waiting for me." Hermione sighed. "I just didn't want to go in there without having spoken to you about it first. I didn't want to tell her you and I were together, if you had only planned on last night being a one-time event."

"No, Hermione. I would like to have a relationship with you." Severus watched her as her breath caught in her throat.

"So…you're my boyfriend?" Hermione smirked and laughed.

"I'm a little old for that description." He laughed with her.

"I'm not going to walk in there and tell my prior head of house that the headmaster and prior head of Slytherin house is my lover." Hermione's eyes went wide as she chuckled.

"It's accurate." He shrugged.

"But you're more than just my lover that makes it sound like we're in it only for the occasional shag." Hermione wrinkled her nose. He leaned towards her and dropped his voice.

"But it is rather…nice."

"Yes, it's rather nice." She blushed and smiled. She quickly kissed him, before getting off the table. "I have to go and have a very awkward conversation now."

"I'm glad it's you and not me, although I'm sure she will hunt me down once you finish." Severus stood up and watched as she walked out of the room. He laughed, shaking his head and made his way back to his office.

* * *

"Take a seat. Would you care for some tea?" Minerva asked as she sat down in the chair across from Hermione.

"No thank you, I'm still full from breakfast." Hermione smiled politely.

"Very well." Minerva picked up her own teacup, holding it delicately by the saucer.

"You wanted to speak with me?" Hermione cleared her throat nervously.

"Yes my dear." Minerva sat the cup back down on the table, her hand trembling slightly. "I wanted to ask you about Severus."

"He's doing quite well." Hermione nodded.

"You misunderstand me. I…I've noticed something, perhaps it's nothing." Minerva sighed. "I've noticed there seems to be something between the two of you. I asked you to come here, so that you may have the chance to clear the air, so to speak."

"You mean a chance to deny it?" Hermione asked, folding her hands in her lap.

"Yes, I suppose so." She nodded.

"I can't tell you what you want to hear." Hermione shook her head, and looked down at her hands. "Severus and I are together."

"Pardon?" Minerva's hand flew to her chest in surprise.

"He and I are together. I would say boyfriend, but he says he's too old for that term, and I refuse to use the word lover because that makes it sound dirty."

"You are still a child! He's too old for you!" Minerva threw her hands up. "I saw the looks you two were giving each other, and how you look when the other ones name comes up in conversation. I thought perhaps I was reading too much into it, because you took care of him. I can see how wrong I was!"

"I'm not a child." Hermione replied simply. "I know that you may see me as such, and that is fine. However, I do believe that not only have I proven that I am an adult, but so have Harry and Ron. No one has told them they are children when they spoke about not returning to Hogwarts and instead looking for work at the Ministry. No, I'm a female and therefore a child. Minerva, I do not care how old he is. I happen to love him, and I would do anything for him."

"You couldn't possibly know if you love him. You barely know him." Minerva stood up. "Knowing him as your potions professor and knowing him as a man are two very different situations, Miss Granger! I think he's blinded you to seriousness of this situation."

"I approached him first, Minerva. He didn't approach me. He reacted, and was a gentleman about it. Am I so horrible that he couldn't possibly care for me?" Hermione's voice grew louder.

"I'm not saying that, of course he could care for you. You just haven't had any experience with men; you spent a year on the run with two boys!" Minerva was yelling now.

"This is not up for debate. I choose him, and he has chosen me. You don't have to agree with it, but I hope you would respect us enough to respect our decision." Hermione stood up and opened the door quickly. "Have a good day, Minerva." Hermione closed the door, leaving Minerva silent and stunned.

* * *

"Severus, I would like to have a word with you." Minerva closed the door before walking further into his office.

"I was expecting you." Severus winced as he allowed himself to drop into his chair.

"You were expecting me?" Minerva asked, a bit puzzled.

"I take it you just finished with Hermione?" He lifted his eyes from the parchment he had been reading and examined her expression.

"I did just speak with Hermione. I must admit I came to you out of concern. Severus, how could you?" Her expression was a mixture of anger and concern.

"Do you really believe I set out for any of this?" Severus asked. "I did not, in case you couldn't answer that."

"Is it at all possible that you are not in love with her, you merely believe you are because she nursed you back to health? It is common for that to happen, and it would not be shameful to admit. If that is the case you should inform Hermione immediately as not to break her heart. The poor girl is little acquainted with matters of the heart Severus." Minerva was ringing her hands.

"That is not the case, I assure you." He replied simply.

"How would you know? Severus, I am not saying this out of spite, I say this out of love and concern…but…I fear you will break her heart." Minerva sighed. "What will become of the poor girl in a weeks' time, or a month or a year, when you come to realize she is not and will never be, Lily?"

"Enough." Severus could feel the anger bubbling within him. Grabbing his cane so tightly his knuckles went white, he stood up, ignoring the pain. "Do not speak to me as if you know what is in my mind or my heart. Concern is one thing, assumption is another. You are assuming, and I shall not entertain this. If you cannot accept that she and I want a fair chance I kindly ask you to refrain from interfering. Good-evening, Minerva."

"Severus, I merely…"Minerva began, but before she could continue he turned his back to her, interrupting her.

"Good-evening, Professor."

* * *

"How was your day?" Hermione leaned down and pressed a kiss to Severus' cheek. It was the first time she had been in his private rooms since coming back to Hogwarts.

"Trying." Severus replied. "I am glad to see you found my note."

"Was Minerva too difficult on you?" She settled in next to him on his sofa.

"She made some accusations." He replied as he put his arm around her shoulders. "Let's not talk about that right now. I asked you here to tell you something. I've been putting it off until I found the right time to tell you."

"Is something wrong? Are you alright?" Hermione bolted upright and was now looking down at him.

"I'm fine." Severus chuckled as he eased her back to where she had been sitting. "It's nothing like that. I had an out of body experience while I was at St. Mungos."

"What?" Hermione laughed in disbelief.

"I know, but in all seriousness, I saw some…old friends who passed beyond the veil during that time. I was given a choice about coming back or staying." Severus explained.

"You were given a choice? I wasn't aware that's how it worked." She replied.

"From what I was told, it doesn't, I just happened to be tethered between the two worlds. They went on though, they told me if I chose to comeback I would find my soulmate, but they couldn't tell me who it was. I came back on blind faith, for a single chance at happiness." He felt her tense beneath his touch. "When I woke up I was surprised to see you there, caring for me. It wasn't a hurtful shock, mind you, I had just considered it odd because of your dislike for me, or perceived dislike I should say."

"I see."

"After I came back to Hogwarts, Albus had me go look into the Mirror of Erised. I had a feeling I had met the woman I was sent back for, but I needed to know." Severus swallowed hard. "I saw you. I was thrilled and terrified when I saw your reflection. I was afraid I had fallen in love with you but that there was no possibility that you could love me back." Hermione sat up and turned around, peering deep into his eyes.

"You're in love with me?" Hermione reached out and took his hand. "You should have told me."

"I'm telling you now, Hermione, I am in love with you. I know you are young and you have the rest of your life ahead of you, but is there even the slightest possibility you could ever love me?" Severus moved a curl from her forehead, tucking it behind her ear.

"You silly man, I've been in love with you since forever." Hermione smiled.

"Will you marry me?" His hand slid to her jaw.

"Yes." Hermione leaned forward and kissed him.

* * *

"Wow, quite the turn out." Harry lifted his cup and gestured to the group of people milling about the teachers' lounge.

"Yeah, if it's one thing teachers are known for it's the Hogwarts Christmas party." Ron shook his head, chuckling as he watched Hagrid pick up the entire punch bowl and drink from it like a cup.

"Oh, Ronald, you're always such a mess!" Molly licked her thumb and began wiping something from her sons mouth. Harry rose his eyebrows and pretended he didn't see it. "It's nice to see so many people together, isn't it? A happy Christmas!"

"Hello, everyone!" Hermione walked up to her friends, beaming.

"Well, there she is!" Harry exclaimed. "We haven't seen you properly since you left before the term started. How have you been?"

"Very well, I sat my N.E.W.T.s early. I passed of course." Hermione's eyes scanned the room as she spoke.

"Of course you did." Ron interjected. "You're brilliant."

"Thanks Ron. Oh, there he is, if you would excuse me." Hermione pushed past her friends and walked towards Severus who had just entered.

"That was weird." Ron looked to Harry. Harry shook his head and gave a shrug.

"May I have your attention please?" Severus was holding his hand up to grab the attention of the faculty and friends in attendance. "Firstly, I would like to thank you all for coming tonight. On behalf of the entire Hogwarts staff we would like to wish you a Happy Christmas." Polite clapping filled the room. Severus held his hand back up in order to silence them. "There are a few announcements if you would…please ensure you do not attempt to apparate if you have been drinking, the party ends promptly at midnight and Hermione and I were married last month. Once again, thank you for coming."

"Married?" Harry looked to Ron. Molly was choking on her punch, Hagrid had burst into tears and had Flitwick in a bear hug, Trelawney was looking around the room tapping her bottom lip obviously confused and Hermione, well, she was now on her husbands arm as they walked back towards the group.

"Why didn't you tell us you two were a couple, let alone married?" Ron asked as he walked forward to hug his friend,

"We wanted it to be just for us, at least for a little while." Hermione replied.

"Does Minerva know?" Harry asked looking around.

"She was there." Severus gave a curt nod. "Minerva's feeling a bit under the weather tonight, but I assure you after a thorough attempt at breaking us up, she eventually accepted us just before Halloween."

"We were married two weeks later." Hermione was looking up at him lovingly.

"This sure is a surprise." Harry ran his hands through his hair. "Congratulations though, but remember…the rules still apply though, no talking about kissing him whenever anyone's eating." Harry laughed as he hugged Hermione.

"HA HA." Hermione shook her head, giving him a playful shove in the shoulder.

"Severus?" Albus' portrait called out from behind him.

"What is it?" Severus looked up as he grabbed his cane so he could walk closer to the old man.

"It does my old heart good to see you happy. I knew you would make the right decision." Albus smiled.

"I almost didn't believe you, Albus. I almost thought it was too good to be true." Severus laughed.

"Are you happy, my boy?"

"I am, truly." Severus nodded.

"You better be." Hermione interrupted. Severus and Albus both looked to the entrance to the headmasters private quarters. "Sorry, Albus, you'll have to wait to finish the conversation until tomorrow, my husband needs to get his rest."

"As you wish Madame Snape." Albus dropped his face and peered over his spectacles at Severus, giving him a wink.

"I'll speak with you tomorrow, my wife is in need of me." Severus took firm hold of his cane and made his way to his rooms, where his wife waited for him with open arms.


End file.
